Kingdom Hearts: Final Hours
by Ricky Dupon
Summary: In this thrilling story, Go through the story of Rick Skyward, As he must fight throughout the keyblade wars. And Each Chapter will get longer, And mostly Better.


**A/N: I wanted to** **try out Fanfiction for writing my stories out to the public. If you are apart of the Kingdom Hearts Amino, You should know that I announced that I would get this out before Halloween. Plus, I am tired at the moment of writing this, It is currently 1:27 AM at midnight. And its a school night but eh.. I can survive Some of the first parts of the story WILL NOT MAKE SENSE Yes.. But its a WIP. Anyways, Please enjoy.**

 _"Its time to wake up... Young Key-blade Wielder..."_

A mysterious voice called out to the boy, Knowing that he was in some kind of coma, Or at least being in a deep slumber. The boy soon found out that he kept hearing the same words, But every time it repeats, more words can be heard, From the sound, it sounded like it was Forteller Ava , and the boy's guide, his Chirithy. Sooner or later, the boy had awoken from his sleep, only to see the forteller right next to him, It looked like from his sight that he was injured in a local battle in daybreak town. His Chirithy is also near him, looking at him with a shocked look. Knowing his true job was to look after him, Even if he was hurt or if he had faded away, the Chirithy also fades away..

"For a second.. we both thought we lost another young keyblade wielder. Unfortunately You were knocked out when one of the former members of the Ursus Union'. Sadly, It was no accident. As I had asked why This had happened. This will not happen again. I promise you that, Now. I need to make sure that you can stand up and walk."

Soon, Ava had pulled him up, Kindly letting him stand for a bit letting him walk around the room, As soon as these few moments passed on by, the boy was allowed to leave. His Chirithy had reminded him about something.

"Something big was going to happen Rick. Something called the "Keyblade" war. And most of the young wielders will die during the war, Once the war starts. All unions will go into chaos. Including ours... And you will be one of them to fall." IT had stated, having a regretful look about telling him. Rick soon starts to have a shocked look on his face, Taking time on figuring out why this might happen. As soon as he did, He started to speak for a bit...

"I guess most of our work is about to be undone, But its going to be a fair fight if it has to. So that's why Forteller Ava and Forteller Aced were arguing.. I heard it while I was sleeping, After all The Ursus Union and Vulpes unions are going into a certain type of early war... Thus is why you found me in the middle of daybreak.." Rick stated, Knowing that there would only be fewer hours before it all happens.. But until then, He was to resume going to worlds, Eliminating most of the heartless threatening any character of the world.

 **[TIME SKIP]**

Rick, I know this might be difficult. But some of us will not survive.. But..-" One of Ricks Friends spoke. Before He interrupted. "Even if we do not survive, At least I am here to protect my friends, All of you. Ill fight until I loose my light. Even If I die..." Rick had said, Knowing that his friend had grouped up people to listen. Rick resumed talking, Trying to make the others stay strong. "From what the Fortellers, And my Chirithy had said, We only have a few more hours before this "Keyblade" War comes to us, This war will most likely be the last time we ever see each other again, But we at least die trying.. And Our forteller mentioned that she will help us all, She will be watching, And fighting others.." Rick suddenly stopped, Seeing that the fortellers had enough of him speaking for the moment, or at least from rick was thinking.

"And remember, May our hearts be our guiding key..."

 _ **[To Be continued...]**_

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading this short prologue of a chapter. This was meant to be a preview for the story, But I might as well make it the Prologue for the story. It might be short for this chapter, But Ill be able to make it better as soon as we advance forward. But hey, I got it out before school. So I am happy enough. But unfortunately, I will say this. There will be no happy ending.**


End file.
